


613 Headcanons, Asks, Drabbles etc.

by ChromeHoplite



Series: Six Thirteen [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Omegaverse, Protectiveness, Siblings, headcanons, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Some backstory/asks/headcanons from 613 <3If you'd like to send some of your own, find me:@chromehoplite on Tumblr





	1. Did Sebastian get Cerberus as a puppy?

**Did Sebastian get Cerberus as a puppy? If so is there a cute story on how he got him or did he find him? **

Other than having Sieglinde, Seb was pretty alone growing up in the Underworld. His dad was too busy running his kingdom, and honestly, he didn’t spend time with Sebastian because he resembles Persephone in too many ways (physically, his fiery spirit, his rebelliousness, his sense of humour. I HC all of Seb’s good points to have come from his mom). 

I’d like to think that Hades gifted Cerberus to his son: 

“Happy Birthday dear Heir to the throne of Haaaaaaaadess…. Happy birthday to youuuuu…”

People clap AT Sebastian and he blows 69 candles out. His feet don’t reach the floor yet, and they’re dangling from his chair. He can’t see beyond the cake, which is a blessing, because then he doesn’t have to see the faces of the people his dad invited to his party - he doesn’t know them, but he knows they’re not friends. Friends would call him by his real name. These are people too cowardly to turn down an invite by their Ruler. 

Bigger than the cake itself is the box on the table that’s rattling and shaking. Three guards are trying to hold it still. Seb can make out a scratching noise from the box, and a bit of whining. From one of the holes cut into the box to allow whatever is inside to breathe, he sees a pink nose sniffing at the scent of freshly blown candles. 

Cake is distributed to the guests, but Sebastian doesn’t eat cake. Cake is for show. Everything about Hades is for show. Serving cake is another way his father is disrespecting his mother’s memory by not publicly acknowledging that her kind (his kind) feed off intimacy. He knows what he’s been craving since nearing puberty isn’t always appropriate for some of the guests (his fathers brothers and their many S.Os who came from Olympus for example), but there are other ways he could be fed. Everyone could give him a hug, for example. Not a fake one, a nice one that lasts a touch longer than it needs to. Maybe a nice handshake? Maybe an in-depth conversation about anything while holding his hand a little? You know… intimate stuff. 

But they keep serving cake. 

And Seb can’t take his eyes off the box. 

Once everyone’s done eating the honey cake, the guards pull the bow set at the top of the huge box and out bounds an enormous puppy that makes a beeline for the cake. 

Everyone ‘aaaaahhhssss’ over how cute it is. But Sebastian has a little frown on his face. 

“Son, I think you’re old enough for a friend now,” his father tells him, “so I got you 3 in one. I’ve named him Cerberus.” 

“I don’t even get to name him?” Sebastian mumbles so low nobody hears him. He vows to rename the dog _‘shithead’_ or something when nobody’s around. 

“He’s going to be a big boy when he’s fully grown, and he’ll do all the heir-ish things you like doing. Battling, roughhousing…” Hades went on, talking to the guests rather than his son. 

Cerberus wanders over to Sebastian, walking on the table. Their noses are full of icing and they’re really quite cute, but Sebastian isn’t into Battling and roughhousing. Sieglinde is. His dad would know this if he spent any time with him. He prefers _little things_, and the quiet… peacefulness amidst chaos - like being in the eye of the storm. 

“Cerberus, here!” Hades commands. The three-headed dog is very obedient. Very intelligent, it seems. Runs to the King immediately. He’s like another yes-man for his father. Sebastian finds that boring. Wants to be challenged and told no. Likes independent things, bullheaded things. Things like him. 

“And besides protecting the Heir to my throne, Cerberus will maybe be able to finally teach my son some responsibility. This beast will be guarding the entrance to the gates of the Underworld, once Harold takes his retirement,” Hades continues. Everyone claps for Harold, who nods at the applause. 

Cerberus finds his way back to Sebastian. They’re exactly like dogs on the surface. Are able to sniff out people who don’t like them and force them to fall in love with canines. While everyone is still busy looking at Hades, Sebastian sneaks a scratch to the center head’s ears. The others vie for equal attention. It helps to quell some of his resentment towards his father, but he can’t help but think that protection and responsibility should be something his own flesh and blood should be providing for him, rather than have it relegated to a mutt. 

He can’t find it in himself to dislike Cerberus; they’re affectionate, eager to love, playful. They’re a good boy through and through. Too bad they’re not a cat.


	2. Siblings HCs

**Do you have any silly HCs for Mey-Rin and Sebastian’s sibling relationship in 613?**

Sebastian was a very protective older brother. He's killed supernatural beings for just looking at his younger half sister the wrong way. He's an incubus… he knows what they're thinking… one suitor tried to force himself on his sister and Sebastian ripped off its dick and fed it to the offender. 

Mey-Rin and Sebastian loved playing “Prometheus” when they were younger, taking turns to tie themselves up to a rock and see if they could escape before the eagle came. Sebastian inadvertently detained the birds to give his sister enough escape time. She never returned the favour. 

Mey is the only known family Seb has besides his father and Cerberus, and every year, she organized a birthday party orgy for him, complete with virgin and nymphs and catered by Dionysus

Mey has been trying to find a mate for Sebastian for hundreds of years because she’s sick of seeing him going from one demon to the next… thinks he can do better. She keeps setting him up on blind dates, or ‘accidental meetings’ 

When they were a bit younger, Mey and Sebastian participated in a very “Seinfeld” kind of competition, whereby they wanted to see who could go the longest without masturbating. Sebastian lost before they could establish the prize.


	3. Petting

**Is incubus Sebastian into petting?**

Yes! Imagine the omega asleep in the incubus' lap in the enormous leafless fig tree where they spent the night cradled in the branches. At first, Sebastian's just got the scent of the boy in his head, but he leans in and noses through the soft, slate locks. Inhales deeply.

Ciel gives a subtle snore.

A smile curls the corners of Sebastian's lips. His long, slender fingers ache for a touch, to see if the omega's hair is as silken as it appears.

Of course it is.

It flows through this fingers like infinitesimal misted rain drops, glides to the tips, baby fine and fragrant.

He shivers. Pets the boys's head, feels each and every strand dance over his sensitized skin cells, flutter like feathers as his own heated breath comes out as shaky pants, rufflling Ciel's hair.

He closes his eyes, smothers his face against it, cheek and lips and chin, growl-groaning low but unmistakably animalistic, in an oasis of comfort and familiarity that in his thousand years, he'd only ever found with the omega.

And he can't help it, he tugs the hair a bit at the roots, gently but firmly, eliciting a throaty moan from the omega.

Damn it. 

He lets his hand fall, holds Ciel a little tighter in his arms, waiting for the murderous lusty urge to pass.


	4. Fluffy HCs

**Do you have any fluffy 613 headcanons?**

A few: 

* Sleeping positions: Ciel sleeps on top of Sebastian, belly against abdomen, head on heart, **OR** Ciel's back against Sebastian's chest, the incubus’ arms caging him. Sebastian thinks it's funny and assumes all small humans do this. 

* The one thing Sebastian and Ciel have in common is a lack of having been properly cared for as children. So they do very simple things at night before bed, play cards, board games, read to one another. Ciel tries to teach the incubus that intimacy is more than fucking. 

* Sebastian loves feeding Ciel… not in the way alphas just like providing for their mates out of biological instinct, but he legitimately loves feeding Ciel especially in bed… he'll straddle Ciel's lap and feed him spoonfuls or forkfuls of delicious food. He loves watching the way Ciel can't help but smile as he chews, how his eyes close a tiny bit as he's savoring every morsel, how the omega radiates contentment, making purring sounds, his temperature increasing and intensifying his flushed face

* When they bathed together in the forest, Sebastian is the one who often sits between Ciel's legs. The omega feels more in control this way, loves the feel of the demon's broad back and has a measure of privacy if he's not in the mood to be seen. He loves soaping Sebastian up, tracing the darkened veins of his body, tries to slyly find his tickle spot without the demon noticing. 

* You know the way pets bring their masters dead things to show them they care? Sebastian does this too… but they're beautiful: a perfectly formed leaf, massive in size he found on the forest floor, hardened tree resin with a bug trapped inside, fallen feathers, a rock upon which a butterfly died and left its shiny residue… a sizable branch that resembles the demon's dick. 

* Ciel plays fetch with both Cerberus and Sebastian to see who's quicker at retrieving, or he'll hide something in the forest and have them try to find it. Cerberus usually wins and Seb whines, accusing Cerberus of having an unfair advantage: the mutt has 3 heads while he only has 2.


	5. Protective HCs

**Do you have any protective headcanons for Sebastian and Ciel in 613?**

_~ Sebastian is new to intimacy, but not to fucking… so when he held Ciel’s hand in chapter 6, that’s the first time he’d ever done that with anyone. For him, the touching without expectation of sex is comforting, and he knows how touch-starved Ciel is. As a result, when he feels someone is being hard on Ciel, the simple act of hand-holding is a reminder to Ciel that he’s there to protect him_

_~ Sebastian protects Ciel in his dreams as well… they’ll grow close enough that the incubus will be able to dreamwalk (more than once)_

_~ Sebastian was practically raised by Cerberus -- his mother was killed before he was born, and his father had little to no time for him. His loyalty to the vulnerable and his tendency to make noises at the back of his throat when he's aggravated are innate behaviours - no other incubus exhibits this where he’s from… which is why Mey-Rin is so curious about Ciel_

_~ When hellions start attending Ciel’s school, Sebastian will do something he never thought he'd ever do: he asks for help. He'll also mark Ciel -- but not in the ways alphas do, this mark will be different and will come in handy. _

_~ Sebastian won’t be above calling for reinforcements to help him keep his omega safe during Ciel's heat_

_~ Through Ciel, Sebastian learns to enjoy ‘human’ stuff, namely eating (actual food), sleeping and bathing. And always the show-off he wants to go above and beyond so he researches the hell out of all three -- and realizes that people can die from choking, allergies, drowning in tubs, etc. He becomes annoying protective afterwards, offering to pre-chew Ciel’s food, taste his food beforehand, holding him sitting up in the bath etc… until Ciel snaps and tells him to back off._


	6. Dreamwalking HC

**Do you have any fluffy dream walking 613 HCs? (The dream walking concept is one of my absolute favorites and something I haven’t seen too much of!)**

I wish I could take credit for Dreamwalking, but I borrowed the concept from Gaiman’s The Graveyard book, whereby the main character Bod haunts bullies’ dreams to get back at them. 

As for Dreamwalking HCs in 613:

\- Sebastian will often lead Ciel in his dreams to places that are unfamiliar, both of this world and in those he creates himself

\- Since Sebastian and Ciel grew up more or less alone, the Dreamwalking will start to take on a more playful/fluffy tone rather than an overtly sexual one. Some times, they’ll play Hide and Go Seek in the forest, in Ciel’s dream, and Sebastian will whistle, and the sound carries well in the echo. Ciel follows it, looking for his demon, and Sebastian will plant obstacles in his path on purpose to toy with him (a tall hedge, a patch of thick mist, a threatening (but not really) three-headed dog). The incubus is always impressed by Ciel’s grit, by his perseverance, and more often than not his ability to find Sebastian. (Of the two, Ciel is the superior ‘hider’- he has more of a selection of spaces since he’s so small - Sebastian often has to employ the help of forest critters to help him find his omega… unless Ciel gets into a particularly lustful mood while he’s hiding, and in that case, Sebastian just follows his scent). 

\- Sebastian sometimes gets really antsy around bedtime since he wants Ciel to fall asleep so he can slip into his dreams and have him the way he wants.. but he’s taken to a routine, to wrapping his arms around Ciel, cuddling him in his soft, warm bed, entranced by his sweet comforted scent… and more often than not, the demon falls asleep as well. 


	7. four sad bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @chanonce because her HCs kill me.

Since the event Sebastian now dubbed “CielTopMania” took place in his forest some days ago, the incubus noticed that his little master’s appetite had grown. The previous night for instance, he fed the omega 3 pomegranates, roasted treenuts for him, stole the leftover corn beef they had served at the orphanage as well as the mashed potatoes. Ciel had eaten with gusto, polished everything off, but he was still hungry. 

The omega even teased the incubus about it, “I bet this is how you feel all the time, don’t you Sebastian?” But instead of having any sympathy for him (in the form of a blowjob, or bending over), he simply continued griping about being an unappreciated master whose servant kept him hungry. 

It was on the way home after school today, that Ciel decided to take the long way. Sebastian grumbled something about ‘not being an expert in nutrition or anything but he was sure that if the omega expended more energy he might be hungrier later’ --- to which Ciel responded ‘would you complain if that energy was spent bouncing on your dick?’

They were quiet for a few minutes after that, long enough for them to clasp hands and leave the school. They were soon joined by hell-pet extraordinaire, who’d been glamoured to roughly the size of German Shepherd so that it didn’t draw any unnecessary attention (because a three-headed German Shepherd was _no big deal_). 

Ciel held the leash, and Sebastian let go of his hand to wrap it around the omega’s small waist. Occasionally, his hand slipped and he got a handful of ass instead. He was gently reprimanded for it (at first), then more savagely after the incident occurred some more dozen times. 

“Omigod, keep your damn tendrils and hands to yourself, Sebastian. We’re in public. The last thing I need is to be felt up in front of Father William and given detention for it at school for being a poor reflection of St-Augustine students!” 

“But you’re irresistible, Precious, and you teased me under the cafeteria table today.”

“I rubbed your thigh! That’s all!” 

“And you saw how hard that got me!”

“It’s not my fault you inflated your dick so it ran down to your knee.” 

Sebastian cast Ciel a sideways glance, smirking as he wagged his brows mischievously. “That wasn’t inflated, little master.” 

Ciel rolled his eyes, but couldn’t deny he was a wee bit excited by that. Still, he didn’t want to encourage Sebastian’s behaviour because he had other things in mind. They were nearing the “other thing”; he could see the hanging sign swinging in the autumn breeze, announcing the bakery in a fancy script. Already, he could smell pumpkin spice, coffee and apple pie and his belly gave a growl. 

That’s when Sebastian clued into it too. He muttered a small “Ah…” of understanding and sulked. 

They stopped just outside the bakery and Ciel let Cerberus lick his face affectionately. He tied their leash to a small tree, got up on his tippy toes, gave Sebastian a peck on the cheek and a patronizing pat on the head. “Now you be good boys,” he told all of them. 

The incubus’ nose wrinkled. “What the--”

He was answered by the tapping of Ciel’s fingers on the bakery door. It hit the “N” three times on the “No Dogs Allowed” sign. 

“They can wait out here on their own…” an unimpressed incubus told his master. 

“Oh… I know… It’s not them I’m worried about… ” Ciel smiled over his shoulder and pushed the door open. 

“You don’t have any money!” 

Coins jangled in Ciel’s pocket when he jammed his hand in there. “Sieglinde gave me some this…” but whatever the time or day had been was lost to the incubus as the door shut. 

Sebastian stood there gaping after the omega. Cerberus looked at him mockingly, its three tongues hanging out. “You realize he’s forsaken us for a donut, don’t you?” he told them, sliding down the tree until he was sitting on his haunches. 

Cerberus didn’t seem to take his master seriously, just stared after Ciel. He could see the boy stop every few steps to talk to someone he’d met along the way. It wasn’t a big deal for the first two people, but by the fifth, Cerberus started to whimper. He hunkered down and started glaring, along with the incubus, at all the passersby; woe betide them if they turned into the bakery to strike up a conversation with the omega. 

After what seemed an eternity, Sebastian sprawled out on the sidewalk like a disgruntled toddler, determined to make a nuisance of himself. Monkey-see, Monkey-doo, the three-headed dog joins the incubus. People had to step over them, cursing and complaining. 

Every time the bell attached to the door rang, his head came up off the pavement, only to slam back down again. The last time it did, he swore he heard his half-sister’s voice carry from inside saying “Look at those four sad bitches out here.” He growled, and so did Cerberus. 

Finally Ciel emerged, licking his fingers. 

“Took you enough time!” Sebastian griped, not bothering to get up or open his eyes. 

“Dramatic much? I was only in there for…” He checked his watch… “three and a half hours…”


	8. Ciel's Arrival at New Beginnings

**Pretty please can we have some 613 Ciel and Finny gush? Feel free to tangent; what are their favourite things about each other? What is their favourite thing to do together? Do they have any inside jokes?** Thank you @teasmudge

Finny woke up from the crunch of gravel in the driveway just beneath his window. He opened his tired eyes and his room was still dark, but the faint glow of pinkish dusk that poured into the crack that fissured the glass pane told him that it was early morning. 

He was the first one to see Ciel arrive at the orphanage. He watched from the third storey as the slate-haired omega was taken out of his car. His father carried his unconscious form to the front door and left him there, as was the habit of many parents. When he drove off again, Finny noticed the out of state plates and marked them down, just in case. 

It was unseasonably cold for April that year, and what little flowers they had in the yard had yet to bloom. Finny ripped his blanket off his bed, and crept to the main floor trailing it behind him. He had to use a chair from the kitchen to undo the locks set high in the door, but did so quietly. Upon opening it, he found Ciel shivering, puffs of fog leaving his tiny mouth as he snored. 

That the boy had been drugged was obvious. His limbs weren’t at all cooperating as Finny pulled him over the threshold. Once inside, he dragged Ciel to the kitchen and turned on the light to examine him because he’d noticed dark splotches all over the shirt the omega wore, as well as the remnants of distress that lingered on it. Sure enough, the marks were blood, caked on, scabbed over the fabric on his chest, his abdomen, his sleeves and up to his neck and face. 

Finny panicked, swallowing a cry. He didn’t want to alert Grell to this discovery-- the guardian had a habit of turning away omegas they saw as broken since they wouldn’t fetch a good price with alphas. So Finny examined the newbie, pulling up his shirt and smoothing his skin with his trembling hand. There were no injuries to speak of; the blood didn’t seem to be his own. 

A sob escaped the sleeping omega’s lips and Finny did what was the most natural thing in the world to do in that moment. He held him to his body and cradled him, rocked him for several moments. Grief swept through the new arrival in a flood of sharp, anguish scent and Finny absorbed it, crying tears for both of them.

When it had passed, the blond lay Ciel on the floor and fetched a pot of water; it took longer than it should since he could not increase the pressure on the tap or else it would alert the guardian. The plus side is that it had taken enough time that the water had warmed up. He took it to Ciel’s unconscious body and removed his clothing until the boy lay nearly bare on Finny’s blanket. He washed the blood from the boy’s skin, and in the patches that had seeped through the shirt and pants. 

Ciel began to stir, to mumble, but said nothing overtly intelligent. After getting rid of the soiled clothes, Finny helped the boy to his feet and carried him, arm slung over his shoulders, to his own room, where he lay him down and warmed him up with his own body heat. 

Sobs rocked Ciel’s body the moment he became aware of not being home anymore, and Finny held him tighter. To the boy’s credit, he did not ask where he was, not where his family was. He listened though, as Finny explained it to him. 

“You’re at New Beginnings, an orphanage for omegas. I saw your father drop you off. This is your home now. My name is Finny and I’ll take care of you.” 

“It’s all my fault,” Was all Ciel responded. His voice was dead. Distant. Probably in another state to where the car had driven off. 

“I don’t care,” Finny told him, petting his hair. “It’s always our fault. No matter what happens.” 

By seven a.m. Ciel had calmed down a bit, and Finny gave him some of his clothes. He helped Ciel sneak from the lattice out of his window and for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, the small omega was forced to ring a doorbell to a home which he felt he didn’t belong. 

For the following year, Ciel and Finny gladly shared a room. Humiliation was better shared, like the weight of it was cut in half and the burden of their dynamic seemed less. In this time, they got to know one another better; but they never shared their backstories. They’d come to a wordless agreement that it wasn’t of importance anymore. It might have contributed to who they were, but going forward, it wouldn’t shape who they were going to become. 

As time went on, Finny became taller than Ciel, filled out more as an omega, and as such took on the role of ‘big brother’. Ciel liked that. Not because he was a replacement for the one he’d killed, but because Finny really embodied the role. He was protective, doting, showed him the ropes so to speak: how to sneak food, how to avoid the more problematic omegas, how to keep on Grell’s good side. 

Ciel gave Finny a reason for living. A damn good reason. 

The smaller omega was cherished, but for the first time was praised. He helped Finny in school, taught him lessons he couldn’t grasp when he was too shy to ask questions. He read him bedtime stories, or else made them up. Ciel was adventurous, knew how to sneak out at night and go explore the forest. 

They made a fort in the forest once and hung out there most summers. They’d bring board games they could steal from the orphanage, books they stole from the libraries around town. They scratched their names into the large tree that was their own. C + F in a large misshapen heart. They played hide and go seek and this tree was considered “home” for the game. They played tag and it became “homefree”. They nursed a bird or three back to health after they found them with broken wings. But once one of the birds had died, they had abandoned the oak for a new tree: a large one with many branches that had no leaves. Set dead center. There weren’t any other trees like it around; it had a kind of exoticness to it. They’d only gone to it a handful of times before they decided they’d become too old to play with a tree. 

They’d become old enough, however to make jokes about it. They called it “the fucking tree” because there were so many areas you could climb to get railed. So many cradles in the branches. The branches themselves were a tangle of limbs often resembling an orgy. 

The last time they visited it, was probably a month before Sebastian was summoned :)


End file.
